inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira-Chan (Chapter 5) Finale!!!!
Hey! This is the last part of my fanfiction Kira-Chan! To go back to the main page to read some of the previous chapters, please do so by clicking the link Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Kariya Masaki Nishizono Shinsuke Matsukaze Tenma Sorano Aoi Kageyama Hikaru The over stressed teacher (Makes his third apperence!!! Woo!) Day 5 (Last day of the week) "Its Friday! Friday! Got to get down on friday!" Kariya was singing. Everyone was looking at him weirdly. "Seriously, You sound like a screeching cat!" Tsurugi commented. Kariya gave him a nasty look and Tsurugi gave him his evil death look causing them to fight.....Again....... "YOU TWO! WILL YOU QUIT IT!!!!!!" Kira and Aoi shouted in unison. They stopped. They looked at eachother and started laughing. The two boys rolled thier eyes and walked on. "Girls these days....They are soooooooo weird!" Kariya said out loud.Alot of the girls snarled and him and walked away. "Not having a good day are you Kariya?" Hikaru mumbled. "No....Not really .....Its been like this ever since i woke up.....I annoyed Kira and i-" "That doesnt seem to bad....Does it?" Hikaru questioned. "But Kira is that kind of girl who would let it go but it didnt go like that today. It seems like it really did get to her this morning. "What did you say?" Kageyama whispered. "I....I said......That she......Looked ugly without makeup on...." Kariya mumbled "She laughed a little bit and then she slaped me and ran up to her room crying." "Why did you say it in the first place then?" "We were argueing about somthing and then it just came out....I didnt mean to i-" "All you got to do is apologise!" "Its not as simple as that i mean just take a look at her!" "Oh....Well...." Hikaru took one look at Kotoni and noticed that she was wearing a lot of makeup. "Sheesh! She is wearing a hell of a lot!" He said. "I know and its all my fault! I annoyed her!" "What else did you do?" "I keep fighting with Tsurugi for no reason, I keep making coments about everyone and Kira wont speak to me!" "Ok....Somthing needs to be done...." Ring Ring!!! 'everyone to your classes!!!' "Classes already?" Kira said and walked on leaving Hikaru and the rest of them behind. Kariya walked on to but on his own. "Whats up with Kira today? She isnt like her normal self." Aoi pointed out. "Same with Kariya....I wonder what happened." Shinsuke said. "I guess its nothing for us to worry about anyway..." Tenma replyed "But!" Hikaru shouted, he paused and said "Dont worry about it...." Everyone was at their lessons exsept for Kotoni who was in the Girls bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. "I look perfect... Kariya said i looked ugly without makeup on then everyone else must think so too." she thought in her mind. She ran up the stairs and walked into her lesson knowing what was coming next. "KIRA KOTONI WHY ARE YOU.........Kira? Is that you?" The Teacher said. Kira looked at him and walked over and sat in her seat. "My My....Are you wearing makeup?" He questioned. "Yes......" Kira mumbled. "At the end of the lesson i suggest you take it off before you get in trouble!" he said. "No but if I do then everyone will think that i'll look.....Ugly!" Kira protested. Everyone looked at her in shock especialy her best friends. Kariya gulped. "We will have a talk about this later..." He said which ended all of the fuss. The lesson went on, everyone was hard at work until the bell went, everyone ran out of the class room exsept for Kira. "Kira, I think we need to talk this through." "Ok....." They talked for a few minutes about why she was wearing makeup. "Your dismised." "Thank You sir" Kira walked towards her chair grabbed her bag and left the room. As she was walking down the corridor she was stopped by Kariya. "What are you trying to do? Mock me infront of the whole school?" Kira shouted. "No! Of course not!" "Yes you are i know your plan!" "I came to say im sorry..." "Yeah right...." "I've never seen you wear makeup before.." "Do i look pretty now? Up to you standard?" "You look better without make up on....." "What the....." "You have a pretty face, dont cover it with all of that rubbish!" "Kariya....Mabye you are right....Thank you..." Kira then hugs him so hard that he couldnt breath! She comes back a few minutes later with no makeup on. Kariya smiles and walks towards her. "Thats better!" he says "Thanks! I feel a little more confident now!" She cheers. The rest of school goes quite quickly... Ring Ring! Home Time! "Yay!!!!!" Kira and Shinsuke shout. "Right, who coming to the coffee shop with me and Kira?" Aoi asks "Me!!!!!" "I'm getting a triple vanilla milkshake!" "Nah! Coffees are better!" "Whatever Tsurugi..." "Yeah ok Kariya...." Kariya and Tsurugi both start laughing. "And you thought The girls were weird!" Tenma says. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! So the story ends there...Kira ditches the makeup and is friends with Kariya. Tsurugi gets his coffee and Kariya gets his triple vanilla milkshake....It all ends well! The End!!! Kotoni~x 18:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC)Oh my days.........I'm a paraleogram! Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' Nyan Nyan Nyan!!!' Category:Fanfictions Category:Kira-Chan